


Между скачками на Блоксберг

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Witches, канонная смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено на заявку Шерлокфеста Нон-кинк. 14.09. Все женские персонажи ведьмы. Вечеринка на Лысой горе. Заявка выполнена дословно, но автора унесло в неведомые фэнтезийные дали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между скачками на Блоксберг

Холм, поросший желтой травой, выжидающе лежит под мутным небом. Иногда трава становится зеленой. Порой холм покрывается багряным золотом полевых цветов. Разный, но всегда молчаливый, холм ждет. Смотрит в фиолетовые, бордовые, сиреневые, угрожающе-темные облака. Дожидается.  
Луна восходит. Серебряное око тихо плывет над равниной и одинокой сопкой. Плывет и смотрит. Тоже ждет.  
\- Злая хозяйка пришла и ищет своих дочерей, - доносится из зарослей сухостоя звонкий девичий голос. Чеканит слова. – Ищет-поищет, не может найти! Не может!! Не найдет, я сказала!!!  
На последнем восклицании голос взвивается до невыносимо, невозможно высокой ноты. Трескучие кузнечики перепуганно рассыпаются в стороны. Подальше от обретшего вдруг дар речи холма. Трава следом сползает с центра горы. Обнажает сухую почву. Угольно-черное пятно посередине, а кругом - песчано-желтая рассыпчатая земля. Сухостой втягивается потихоньку куда-то вниз, гора лысеет, но не совсем: густая трава скрывает тех, кто хочет скрыться.   
\- Сбился ритм, а рифмы и не было, - высокомерно произносит другой голос. Голос женщины. Леди. – С каждым годом твои вирши все хуже, милая Молл.  
\- О, ты пришла, - равнодушно звучит ответ. – Как чувствуешь себя?..  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо, - с какой-то ехидной печалью отзывается та, что в нынешнем веке привыкла зваться Ирэн. – Нездорово, конечно же.  
Молочно-белые лучи лунного света вязко щупают вершину холма. Они найдут. Знают, что найдут, что бы ни кричала _ведьма_. Вот они. Две фигурки, не способные отбросить тени, раскинули руки и лежат себе в густой осенней траве, на вершине Лысой горы. Холодные прозрачно-белые пальцы, заостренные черты, мука на прекрасных в посмертии лицах.   
О, скачка на Блоксберг!.. Она была желанна когда-то для дочерей разбойничьей луны. Как страстно жаждали ее глупые молоденькие ведьмочки всего-то семь столетий назад! Да, они знали: взойдешь на холм – всю себя вспомнишь. Всю. Все свои рождения и смерти. Лица, имена, блестящие и угасающие чужие глаза. Чужие, но такие родные до сих пор. Почему вы, наивные ведьмочки, не думали, что жизни ваши могут и должны быть страшны и коротки?! Вот и лежите теперь ледяными подобиями себя, пока память скалит звериные клыки безумием прошлых веков.  
 _Вздох, скрипучий, расправляющий легкие. Первый самый вдох. Больно, будто гвоздем кто-то водит в груди. Кричать, пока не притерпишься. Глаза открыть, смотреть. Молл снова родилась. Ясными, совсем новенькими карими глазенками пока не может видеть. Остается слушать, чувствовать. Темно. Коптит печь. Лицо. Ой, лицо! А на нем… фонари. Нет – глаза. Огромные. Голодно уставились на Молл. Глядят. Страдают. Почему они страдают? Что значит, «слава Христу, снова девочка»? Простить? За что? Что ты… Что ты делаешь? Зачем?! Подушкой на Молл. Прелая солома давит, щекочет. Сыпется. Колется. Не дает! Дышать! Больно!! Хочется дышать!.. Почему?! За что, мама?!!  
Ночь, мертвый город. Ирэн несут на руках. Она пока видит немного. Чадят костры на улицах. Хмурые дома отворачиваются угрюмо. Наверное, очень холодно. Кто-то впереди идет сначала спокойно, а потом как-то ломко пошатывается, молча сползает по стене и остается лежать. Тонкие запястья беззащитно торчат из лохмотьев. Бледное лицо, не узнать в нем уже человека. Мама шарахается от черных опухолей и выпученных глаз. Прижимает к себе Ирэн. Дитя закрывает глаза и сонно чмокает. Там – сила. Вытянулась, искорежилась болезнью и голодом. Позже Ирэн научится ее брать. Что это? Ворота? Стражники? Что ты такое говоришь, мама? Куда?.. Звезды все ярче и ближе. Мокро кусается осень сквозь пеленки. Темно. Мрачные ели. Маму по лицу хлещут ветки. Она уворачивается, а они все равно… Что это? Лес? Ирэн фыркает, когда прямо на лоб падают соленые капли. Горячие. Мама плачет. Почему ты плачешь, мама? Теплые руки отпускают Ирэн. Костистый пень обидно давит на спину. И холодно. Щеки уже щипет. Хочется хныкать. Чтобы взяли домой. Мама? Зачем кружка? Молоко? Зачем?! Куда ты?!! Мама, не уходи!!!_  
\- Привет, дорогие, - тепло здоровается третья. – Не ожили еще?  
Ирэн неопределенно взмахивает рукой. Мертво глядит в черноту неба огромными глазами, что на бледном лице кажутся дырами в преисподнюю.  
\- Нет, не совсем. А у вас как дела?  
\- О, у меня получше вашего, - сочувственно замечает Марта.  
Миссис Хадсон спокойно усаживается на табурет. Лунный свет отчетливо выделяет каждую черточку ее фигуры. На лысине холма лежит тень от табурета. Обычный он. Просто табурет, хоть и появился по щелчку пальцев своей хозяйки. Ее же тени луна не досчитывается и впивается в прошлое третьей своей дочери.  
Марта укоризненно грозит пальчиком небесам и только вздыхает, когда и ее накрывает тяжесть столетий. Мертворождение, убийства во младенчестве, голодные смерти в детстве, во множестве детств. И костры... Как много костров! Марта печально глядит на черную проплешину в самом сердце Лысой горы. Качает головой.   
Угольный круг шелестит, растерянно шепчет. Занимается лепестками огня. Осенняя ночь зябка, и ведьмам, как и простым смертным, хочется согреться. Поэтому здесь будет гореть костер. Столько, сколько потребуется. Шуршат душистые травы кругом неподвижных девичьих тел. Радостно. Узнали словно кого-то давно забытого.   
Вокруг маленькой головки Молли прорастают полевые цветы, свиваются в венок, и в волосах звенит роса, словно украденная из летней ночи, а щеки медленно наливаются живым румянцем. Багрянцем пылают нежные лепестки юного мака у виска Ирэн. Жизнь возвращается, и ведьмы тихо улыбаются. Последнее воспоминание у них общее.  
 _Лысая земля мокро пышет пыльной гнилью из-под сапог посланцев Рима. Полы мантий потемнели от росы, в крестах отражается кроваво заходящее солнце. Клирики брезгливо и будто растерянно морщатся, отворачивают холеные лица от нечистого зрелища. Стоят против них босые колдуньи, не склонив головы. По праву стоят, на своей земле. И пахнет она свежестью скошенной травы. Лихим сиянием и легким презрением сочатся тонкие силуэты. В блестящих волосах играют закатные лучи. Робко касается кончиков прядей серебряный свет молодой луны.  
Вздрагивают обе стороны, когда слышат голос. И ведьмы, и клирики знают, чей он. Они не могут его не слышать. Так же как и не смогут противиться его воле. Они бы и не хотели, если бы им дали возможность размышлять.   
Договор.  
Давно пора.  
Слишком много убито женщин Европы в попытках уничтожить страх. Чересчур рьяно мстят ведьмы миру, что боится своих же дочерей… Помогать смертным? Хранить их короткие жизни, зачем-то нужные голосу, и Церкви, столько, сколько потребуется? Ведьмы могли бы. Да, могли. В обмен на свое спокойствие и древнюю радость лунных ночей. _  
\- Так что. Новенькие? – Марта доброжелательно смотрит на оживающих подруг.  
\- Новенькие.  
Молл согласно кивает, подскакивает, заполошно взмахивает руками. Тело обрело себя и счастливо ощущать жизнь. Сероватая хлопковая сорочка в лунном свете сияет нарядом юной принцессы.  
\- Кто они? – Ирэн взмахом руки создает себе кресло с бархатной обивкой и строгими линиями. Готика. Любимое время и любимое кресло. Опускается с достоинством императрицы.   
Молл тянет ладони к огню. В руках возникает прозрачное зеркало с серебряной каймой. Языки огня отражаются, плещутся в нем. Проступают лица. Трое. Трое мужчин.  
Один в форме британской армии с красным крестом на рукаве… В полевом госпитале. Жарко. За полотняными стенами палатки пустыня, выстрелы. Война смотрит из темного стекла.  
Ведьмы вздыхают в унисон.   
\- Так, ну, он хотя бы не тот японский камикадзе, - пытается пошутить Молл. Остальные согласно кивают. Выдернуть этого подопечного с войны – задача номер один.  
Второй высокий черноволосый. Со скрипкой в руках застыл у окна. В глазах у него отражается Лондон. Серый дождь стоит стеной, и человеку он нравится. Человек вдруг жмурится как кот при взгляде на сметану. Открывает глаза, и в них уже нет древнего города. Лишь разгаданная тайна и счастье. Он стремглав бежит куда-то, на ходу хватая пистолет, и исчезает из зеркала.   
Новый усталый вздох. Как же давно ведьмам не поручали хранить художников и поэтов! Те были смирные. Хотя тоже иногда страдали чрезмерной любовью к оружию.  
\- Время идет, а мальчики все также играют в войну, - произносит Марта. – Его я знаю. Неспокойный молодой человек, но хороший. Имя у него странное.  
Третий оказывается наоборот невысоким и даже щуплым. На ведьм из зеркала глядят черные, как небо глаза. Сияют любопытством и доброжелательностью на экран раскрытого лэптопа. Колдуньи всматриваются в письмо, которому так рад их третий, и… опять вздыхают. На этот раз с мучительным стоном.   
\- Ну, почему нам так умопомрачительно везет? – риторически спрашивает Ирэн. – С этим я тоже знакома. Придется нелегко. И у нас проблема. Второму и третьему ни в коем случае нельзя пересекаться.   
\- Нельзя, - подтверждает Молл и хлопает в ладоши. Зеркало с тихим звоном растворяется в воздухе. – Так получилось, что я знаю обоих. Они уже пересеклись. Джим знает о Шерлоке. Ему интересно.  
\- Когда-нибудь нам придется выбирать, - говорят они хором. Согласно кивают, а лунные лучи неуверенно дрожат под тяжелыми взглядами.

Марта.  
Горит свечка в уютной кухоньке, из угла зелено горят кошачьи глаза. Марта спокойно читает книжку с простым, но приятным на ощупь, тряпочным переплетом. Света нет, выключилось электричество. Потому и свечка. Хотя Марте даже интересно вспомнить, каково это — читать при свете свечей. Буквы мельтешат, бегают таракашками под усталыми глазами. Ну, что же. Надо читать. Читать, да. Чистые страницы заполняются прямо сейчас. Книга не дописана пока. Стараниями Марты она будет дописана нескоро. Еще много-много лет...   
Пока строки говорят на разные голоса о войне. О храбрости. Об излеченных ранах. О палящем солнце над землей, что, кажется, никогда не знала мира. Можно было бы попытаться переписать будущее этого места. Погасить конфликт. Марта хотела бы. Правда, хотела бы. Да только не для сил скромной колдуньи влиять на заведенный ход вещей. Где-то всегда будет немирье. Ничего не попишешь. Разве что уберешь нужного человека из ненужной ему мясорубки.  
Марте нравится Джон. Доброе храброе сердце и неплохой ум. И стальной стержень внутри, что так привлекает людей. Люди любят, когда им подставляют плечо. Шерлок Марте тоже нравится. И Джим. Иначе быть не может. Ведьмы не в состоянии защищать кого-то, кто отталкивает. Это против природы. Только Шерлок хороший мальчик. Его проще спасти. Марта даже знает как.   
Поэтому, когда пуля летит в доброго храброго Джона, Марта чуть отклоняет ее курс. Она могла бы пустить ее совсем мимо. Могла бы, правда! Но сейчас доброму храброму Джону надо вернуться домой. Он даже сам не знает, насколько... Пуля разрывает Джону плечо, и Марта вскрикивает тихонько от его боли, закрывая ладошкой рот. Ох, потерпеть Джону придется. Большие страдания потерпеть. Ну, ничего. Марта с досадой вспоминает тех своих подопечных, кто получал штыком под ребра на поле боя, и единственное, что могли сделать врачи — это прижечь раны раскаленным металлом. Какое варварство!.. Джону везет несказанно, и на дворе — двадцать первый век. И ныне бывает так, что люди сидят с книгой за единственной свечой. Зато Джону раны жечь железом никто не будет.   
Марта откладывает книгу. Скоро Джон будет дома. Джону будет плохо, но так нужно. Дома станет легче. Марта позаботится. Вот прямо сейчас.   
Книга для Шерлока из благородной атластной бумаги, с аккуратным золоченым корешком. В отличие от уютной и теплой книги Джона, Шерлок немного подавляет своей внутренней важностью и легкой холодностью. Правда, Марта знает, что книгу эту стоит читать. Медленно, со вкусом смакуя витиеватости стиля, и завихрения сюжета. И ум, удивительный ум автора.  
Шерлоку тоже сначала нехорошо придется. Мысль о соседстве для него новая и странная. Убедить сложно. Но у Марты получается. Конечно же, получается. Шерлок вспоминает о ее предложении, думает о нынешней своей квартире, досадливо вздыхает. Отвлекается от эксперимента, бросает задумчивое «с соседом было бы проще...». Подходящий друг его слышит, и все. Остальное вмешательства Марты уже не требует.  
Ведьма весело хлопает в ладоши, заставляя книги исчезнуть. Свеча гаснет от резкого движения, и тут же включается теплый электрический свет. Марта радостно подхватывается с места — время яблочного пирога. Скоро гости.

Снова ночь, и холм, и безумный глаз луны. Другая ночь. Ведьмы сидят тесным кружком подле занимающегося огня. Они смеются, глядя в его синее сердце. Оттуда улыбаются доктор Джон и сыщик Шерлок.   
«В любом случае, таксист он был неважный…»  
«Да уж, это точно…»  
Молл хлопает в ладоши и чуть не подскакивает, рассыпая искры из-под ног, но удерживает себя от ненужной траты драгоценных сил, и просто восклицает с восхищением:  
\- Напомните, чья была идея свести этих двоих? – Марта лукаво улыбается в кулачок, деликатно кашляет. Молл все-таки прыгает на месте, и снова аплодирует. Холм немедленно начинает светиться распустившимися в одночасье ландышами.  
\- Спасибо, дорогая, - тепло улыбается ей Марта. Цветы качают налившимися головками и исчезают, остается только стойкий терпко-сладкий запах.  
\- Это гениально, мистрис, - одобрительно кивает Ирэн. – Одну проблему мы решили. Джон теперь не будет тосковать по войне, и вдвоем им будет безопасней. Однако вторая…  
Ирэн тяжко вздыхает, бросает в огонь горсть белесого порошка, и улыбки дружбы оттуда исчезают. Сцены прокручиваются в обратном направлении. Ведьмы снова слышат надсадный хрип из горла умирающего таксиста, видят смерть в пальцах Шерлока и невольно морщатся, переживая собственный недавний ужас.   
\- Шерлок иногда такой дурак, - обиженно надувает губки Молл. Вспоминает свои собственные попытки отвратить его мысли от этого дела, и ведь удавалось! Пока хранитель таксиста не допустила ошибку. Интересно, кто она была…  
\- И не говори, - соглашается Марта. - Уж если что втемяшится в упрямую голову. Хорошо что…  
В огне теперь колышется зыбкая картинка. Цепкий взгляд Джона и дуло его пистолета. Марта смотрит на свои пальцы – этот солдат удивительно восприимчив к их воздействиям. Потому и девушек у него много. Было до войны. Марта сочувственно вздыхает. Жизнелюбия в подопечном поубавилось, ведьмы выбрали не самый лучший сценарий возвращения… Ничего… Колдуньи умеют признавать свои ошибки. Все вернется.  
\- Можете мне поверить, с Джимом не проще, - обиженно тянет Ирэн.  
\- Да, кстати, что Джим? – Молли проводит ладонью над языком костра, с ворчанием отдергивает руку, когда тот кусается. – Упрямец хуже Шерлока.  
Ирэн кивает. Еще какой упрямец.  
Огонь прекращает шипеть и кидаться искрами, обиженно опадая, и в его голубоватой сердцевине видно совсем другое лицо. Опять блестящие почти потусторонне яркой радостью глаза, черные, как крыло ворона-падальщика. Смотрят и смотрят они в дергающуюся картинку на экране, где Шерлок выдавливает из умирающего врага его имя. Смотрят и наливаются восхищением. А еще любопытством, и яростью, и чем-то, чему ведьмы не хотят искать названия.  
Потом другое. Снова обратная перемотка. Черноволосый юноша с глазами-бездной, и экран ноутбука. Джим глядит на темно-синюю страницу сайта и лучится удовольствием. Ведьмы ежатся: подобная с хищным привкусом радость пугает даже их... Хотя нельзя не признать, отчасти они Джима понимают.   
Ирэн со вздохом касается виска, запускает пальцы в волосы, так что зацветший за ухом алый мак падает на лысую землю, лепестки тихо плачут каплями ранней росы. Как, ну, как заставить эту сумасшедшую голову, перестать думать о детективе! Джим, конечно, не постоянно держит Шерлока в мыслях. Можно даже сказать, довольно редко. Но уж когда такое случается, Ирэн ничего не может противопоставить вниманию Джима. Будто все остальное для него вдруг исчезает, и больше нет интересных игрушек.   
– Есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что эти двое не столкнутся лбами? – безнадежно спрашивает Марта.  
Молли пожимает плечами. Джим из отдела IT, с которым она знакома, не кажется человеком, который отступает от задуманного.   
Ирэн уверенно качает головой.   
Нет.   
Игра, о которой мечтают и Джим, и Шерлок слишком красива. Ирэн видела. Они оба не могут не попытаться испытать друг друга. Когда-нибудь.  
Луна щупает сухую траву на вершине пустого холма. Дочери исчезают. Всегда исчезают. Чтобы вернуться исполнить долг.

Молли  
Ведьмы в наше время живут ровно так же, как простые смертные. То есть очень по-разному. Снимают или покупают квартиры, дома. Или сдают и продают. Молли предпочитает жить, как большинство: приобрести маленькую квартирку в тихом районе, завести на окнах нежные фиалки, а на диване — лентяя-кота. Включать по вечерам телевизор с очередной драмой, бегать в близлежащем парке по выходным, печь на праздники тыквенный пирог...   
И только иногда. Очень-очень редко. Когда сумерки над Лондоном приобретают отчетливый сиреневый оттенок. Когда строгий силуэт церкви Святого Стефана протыкает островерхой крышей самый центр застывшего купола темного неба. Когда статуя Генриха восьмого снисходительно улыбнется с ворот Бартса... Когда, пробегая мимо парка Баттерси, Молли услышит крысиный писк, а в ноздри ей вдруг снова ударит запах разложения. Или в карканье ворона, чистящего перья на унылой березе, отчетливо прозвучит ее имя. Или Биг Бен попытается пробить тринадцатый раз... Только тогда Молли разрешает себе вспомнить.  
Она садится за письменный стол у окна, забираясь на стул с ногами. Обхватывает колени, прячет лицо, прижавшись к ним лбом. Глубоко вдыхает запах дома. И видит в темноте под веками другой. Дом всегда пахнет одинаково. Покоем, теплом, кошачьей шерстью.  
Свежей летней ночью, если свернуться так же на лавке подле избы, тянуло еще медом, прелой соломой и каштанами. К боку прижимался мурчащий Мырка. Можно было опустить ладонь на мохнатую голову, зарыться пальцами в шерсть. Почуять, где сейчас Янош... Янош храбрый, справный юноша. Глупый, правда. Не слушался Молл. Хотя нет. Это не Янош глупый. Это Молл слабая ведьма. Не умела никогда заставлять людей поступать против сердца. Только защищать. И то, если они сами того захотят. Потому Янош и поскакал на взмыленном коне среди таких же наивных юнцов с саблей наголо и с именем императора на устах. Потому и напоролся на штык солдата в немецкой форме. Иначе случиться и не могло. Как отгонишь смерть от того, кто ищет ее?   
Молли вздыхает, отгоняет старую память и вызывает образы тех, кто под ее рукой теперь. На самом деле, под рукой. Когда ей нужно проникнуть в помыслы и сердце смертного, она видит собственную ладонь, простертую над его макушкой. Шерлок валяется на диване у себя в гостиной, пусто уставившись в потолок. Призрачные пальцы Молл почти касаются кудрей мученика скуки. Ведьма морщится от подступивших к горлу эмоций Шерлока. Эк его корежит... Как же помочь тебе, болезный? И друга единственного выгнал.   
Шерлок подходит к окну, и мир для Молли раскрашивается багрянцем. Опасность! Неожиданная. Через пару минут стекла вспучит и разорвет взрывом. Молл даже успевает полюбоваться яркой картинкой из будущего: ударная волна швыряет подопечного спиной вперед, он врезается в кресло (вероятность повреждения позвоночника — процентов семьдесят) и падает окровавленным кулем на пол. Нет... Марта тоже рядом и чует. Помогает. Две ладони соединяются в рукопожатии над головой Шерлока, и он делает пару шагов в сторону...   
Молли жмурится, машет головой. Здесь все ясно. Дальше Джим... К этой безумной голове стоит прислушаться внимательней. Поэтому — обе ладони возле его висков. Джим сидит в шумной кафешке, в центре Лондона. Молл ненадолго чувствует облегчение: этому подопечному совсем не скучно. Джим играет. Джиму хорошо.   
На круглой столешнице перед ним недоеденный кусок пиццы и открытая бутылка лимонада. Не пиво, отмечает Молл. Все верно. Когда Джим играет, ему не требуется ничего, что может влиять на работу мозга. Молл вздыхает и прислушивается к сердцу подопечного. Джим сейчас ни о чем не думает. Он счастлив: высунув кончик языка от усердия, складывает из салфетки птичку. Эх, Джим... Наслаждается отдыхом и попутно руководит операцией по развлечению Шерлока Холмса.   
Какие удобные у них подопечные этот раз, иронично думает Молл. Даже придумывать ничего не надо, чтобы выдернуть душу Шерлока из губительного уныния. Если б не Джим, пришлось бы жертвовать легкими пациента, погибшего от синдрома Вайнгартена... Зачем бы Шерлоку они ни понадобились.   
Шерлок!   
Молл возвращается ненадолго к нему. Его ждет большая игра. Сложная. Нужно помочь. Пока подопечный сидит на продуваемом сквозняком диване, склонив голову, Молли зарывается призрачным носом в его кудри на затылке и вдыхает запах. Вот так... Теперь отстраниться, сохранив в памяти как можно четче — щекотку волос, и свет его души, и тепло сердца — схватить запах в кулачок, подхватиться со стула, да бросить в горшок с землей, откуда пошел его род. Силу семьи, природы, великого ума. Все передадим Шерлоку. Пусть ему проще будет. Веселее. Безопасней.   
Молли улыбается Шерлоку. Ей нравится его сердце. Нравится он весь. Целиком. Его желания исполнять приятно — они понятные и однозначные. Если ему нужны почки с гипоплазией, значит, ему нужны эти почки и только. Да, и еще раскрыть тайну, но тут помощь Молли обычно не требуется. Шерлоку вообще Молли не требуется. Как правило. И потому лучше быть как можно более полезной и незаметной. Поддаваться на его улыбки — не трудно, даже приятно, - доставать для него части человеческих тел, пускать в лабораторию. Цеплять на лицо искреннее желание помочь и безнадежную влюбленность. Тоже не сложно. Потому что правда. По-другому Молли не умеет хранить.   
Джим.   
Молли никогда не признается себе. Хотя нет. Иногда ей это делать приходится. Несколько раз в год. Так вот Молли никогда сама себе не признается, но что-то глубоко внутри сладко вздрагивает каждый раз, когда ведьма смотрит в душу этого человека. Там темно. Примерно той же тьмой, что окутывала небеса в особо холодные чумные пражские ночи. Или нависала над сверкающими льдом норвежскими фьордами. Тогда... О, тогда ткань мира рвалась под пальцами, осыпалась темно-синей крошкой. Зато сколько силы оставляла! Можно было черпать ложкой, не думая, что когда-нибудь источник иссякнет.  
Только Джим... Такие погибают и тянут за собой сотни простых жизней. Или одну, но очень важную. И Молли не знает, как ей быть. В желаниях Джима все так не просто. Он хочет сыграть. Хочет выиграть. Хочет проиграть. Хочет ничьи. Чего он хочет? Молли не понимает. Куда проще было с Яношем. Даже с Шерлоком всегда проще. Кажется, Ирэн понимает его лучше. Кажется, она считает, что понимает лучше их обоих. Молли хмурится, разглядывая взъерошенный затылок Джима. Посмотрим...  
Время длится, захватывает ее в свой водоворот. Патологоанатом Молли помогает Шерлоку, когда он просит. Он звонит, что-то уточняет, и маленький патологоанатом радостно отвечает на все вопросы.   
Джим тоже приходит к Молли. Ведьма Молл ждет его все эти длинные дни, когда опасность ходит за всеми тремя по пятам, и закручивается в тугой клубок. Попробуй, ведьма, размотай нити, чтобы ни одна не порвалась и не ударила ни по одному сердцу, каждое из которых должно биться как можно дольше!   
Итак, Джим приходит. Ведьма Молл с удивлением глядит на неловкого парнишку из IT. Мда... Невольное восхищение захватывает ее. Какое полное перевоплощение! Даже тьма кажется не тьмой, а так... легким туманом. Девочка Молли рада вниманию, пусть даже от парня, который не вполне в ее вкусе. Ведьма Молл и патанатом Молли — обе — расцветают и выглядят смешно, наивно и немного глупо ради Джима. Ради Шерлока. Да, они в ней разочаруются, не будут видеть равную — и пусть. Так нужно для дела. Джим хочет видеть Шерлока? Прекрасно. Он увидит, но Шерлок его не заметит. Ведь Джима приведет девочка Молли. Джим немного разочарован — его не узнали. И ведьма Молл вздыхает с облегчением.

\- Ничего у тебя не вышло, Молл, - надменно вскидывает голову прекрасная Ирэн. На Лысой горе они все становятся прекрасными, и черные волосы в неверном свете костра струятся шелком, а укоризненный взгляд пронзает насквозь.  
Молл только может потупить взгляд. Она сейчас совсем не чувствует себя такой же, как Ирэн. Прекрасной. Совсем никак. Разве что получается ощутить, как горят ладони. Их жгло невыносимо весь последний час. Ну, почему? Ну, почему Шерлок никогда ее не слушает?! Эта упрямая кудрявая голова, как только получает разгадку, превращается в глухую стенку, бетонную, как в тюрьме. Сколько слабая ведьма ни билась, не смогла заставить его отказаться от намерения идти в бассейн.   
\- Можно подумать, вышло у тебя, - обиженно фыркает Молл. - Джим-то в бассейн тоже пришел!  
\- Как пришел, так и ушел, - шипит Ирэн. - И ушел он благодаря только мне!  
И темный воздух между ведьмами искрит зеленовато, нагревается опасностью. Вспыхивает костер, и лезут из-под земли острые стебли осота.  
Успокаивающий взмах сухой ладони.   
\- Не ссорьтесь, девушки, - Миссис Хадсон терпеливо вздыхает. - Мы же с вами понимаем, что их встреча была неизбежной.  
Марта разводит руками. Никто не скажет, что они не сделали все, что могли! Но кто же знал, что когда Джон голоден, его ничто дома не удержит. Шерлока отвлекали как можно дольше — да он и рад был увлечься яркими, как елочные игрушки, загадками. Великий ум, чтоб его. Как только увидел разгадку, так сразу стал глух даже к ласковому колдовству Марты. Самому мощному. Ведьмы в бессильной ярости смотрят в огонь, и их обжигает дурными предчувствиями.  
\- Раньше получалось... - Молл в отчаянии и злости топает, и белое одеяние тускнеет, словно в унынии. - Теперь они не слушают. Совсем. Почему они не слушают?!  
Ее сестры пожимают плечами. В темном зеркале, которое держит Ирэн, снова бассейн, и Джим, меняющий решение.   
\- Вот! - Молл гневно указывает пальцем на колеблющегося Джима. - Почти ведь вышло! Почти! А потом он оглох.  
Джим в зеркале, сначала послушный ведущим его рукам, уходит из бассейна, а потом вырывается из-под ладоней держащих его втроем (!) хранительниц. И бежит обратно! Нет, это не стремление убивать, и даже не склонность к собственной смерти. О, нет. Всего лишь веселая ярость и жажда доиграть красиво — вот что им движет. И еще что-то, чего ведьмы распознать не могут.  
В зеркале еще колышутся лица всех живых — пока еще живых — подопечных, а потом Ирэн хлопает в ладоши, и оно со звоном исчезает.  
\- Значит, опосредованно мы больше действовать не можем. Надо напрямую, - деловито замечает она. - Впрочем, я уже начала. Поиграю с ними обоими.  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - задумчиво вздыхает Молл. - Помощь нужна?  
\- Ты поймешь. Вы обе поймете.  
Ведьмы согласно кивают. 

Ирэн  
Ведьмам во все времена приходилось тяжко. Сначала они могли делать все, что в голову взбредет, или чего возжелают не проданные еще души. В ту эпоху было сложно: смертные их пугались, ловили и сжигали на кострах. Потом появилось служение, и стало... тоже сложно. Но по-другому. Одним лишь ведовством спасти человека бывает непросто. Даже невозможно. А действовать через тварный мир женщина свободно не могла. Приходилось выкручиваться. Хочешь обезопасить мужчину от ненужной опасности? Стань сестрой, матерью, женой. Не получается? Будь его музой, сном, талисманом — кем угодно, только бы смертный муж тебя заметил и прислушался!  
Ирэн, пока достижения эмансипации не особо влияли на положение вещей, предпочитала извилистый путь. До сих пор предпочитает. Топтать традиции, ломать закоснелые взгляды — вот ее оружие.   
Дать пиратам себя поймать и стать единственной женщиной, которую слушается гордый корсар. Тогда Ирэн очень пригодилось умение хорошо и долго плавать — пираты почему-то очень нервно относятся к женщинам на корабле. Стать женой нескольких маркграфов и любовницей папы Римского, похоронить троих мужей и умереть от руки своего сына только ради того, чтобы подопечный спокойно дослужился от послушника до кардинала. Быть единственной музой (и связью с реальностью) странного художника, не способного, кажется, получать материальную выгоду от своего таланта...  
Джим.  
Прямо перед нею сидит в потрепанном кресле, скучающе уставясь в потолок. Ирэн не любит лезть в души подопечным так, как делает Молли или даже миссис Хадсон. Слишком опасно это бывает. Особенно, если хранимыми постоянно оказываются люди с поломанными сердцами или какой-то непонятностью внутри. Кто знает, как эта непонятность может ударить в ответ?  
К какой категории относится Джим, Ирэн пока не очень понимает. Сердце его не выглядит разбитым. Почему же еще пару недель назад тот был весел, влюблен в свою работу, и собирался осуществить еще с десяток коварных планов? А сейчас... Ирэн не нужно заглядывать в душу Джима, чтобы видеть мерзкую плесень скуки, обвившую его деятельный ум. Что с тобой, Джим? Что с тобой такое, что ты даже не обращаешь внимания на покорно стоящую перед тобой доминатрикс?  
Ирэн еще раз уточняет план и уходит. Есть способ понять подопечного, но для этого нужно быть дома. Там, на антикварном письменном столе, ее ждет чистый лист и стакан с карандашами. Надо сесть на любимый стул со строгими линиями резной спинки. Провести мягким чуть крошащимся карандашом первую резкую черту. И пропасть для подлунного мира на несколько часов.   
На бумаге прорисовывается знакомый силуэт — консультант от криминального мира, возможно, бы оценил точность портрета. Карандаши Ирэн использует только простые, и линии блестят нечищеным серебром с белого листа. Джим был цельной личностью с целью и смыслом в жизни. Именно был. Ирэн проверяла еще пару месяцев назад — в ящике стола лежит рисунок с очень четкими контурами, ясными чертами лица. Сейчас же кончик карандаша то и дело ломается, оставляя неряшливые пятна, силуэт размывается, и в картине клубится темнота. Не та, которая то ли напугала, то ли восхитила Молли, но скука сродни безумию, что застит взгляд, и не дает радоваться своему смертному существованию. Вот только если ему не радоваться, оно становится невыносимым — Ирэн знает твердо. С Джимом происходит что-то нехорошее.   
Еще раз оценивающе оглядев рисунок, Ирэн берется за ластик. Попробуем Джиму помочь. Должен быть способ. Мориарти — не Шерлок. Его дух очень чувствителен к ведовству. Глухота появляется только в редкие моменты полного увлечения делом. Сейчас Джим не работает, значит, услышит.   
Тьма под сердцем подопечного чуть редеет. Сбитые линии выправляются, исчезают следы потусторонней усталости с нарисованного лица. Ирэн удовлетворенно хмыкает, внимательно осматривает лист еще раз. Изумленно охает. Ничего не изменилось. Недочеты остались: контур все также не четок, из глубины зрачков по-прежнему глядит та же мутная бездна. Кто-то мешает? Быстрый пасс ладони — ничего. Если влияние извне и было, то уже ушло.   
На протяжении последующих недель Ирэн-доминатрикс готовит игру с Холмсами, как просил Джим. Ирэн-ведьма раз за разом вглядывается в душу подопечного, но ничем помочь не может. Почти.   
«Почему же тебе скучно, дорогуша?..» - вздыхает Ирэн-ведьма. Джиму становится легче только, когда он планирует игру с Шерлоком. Обычные клиенты наводят тоску, и Джим уже не проверяет почту. Он все чаще застывает на месте, уставясь в собственное мутное отражение в старом растрескавшемся зеркале. А Ирэн-ведьма пугается, хоть и не просто ее напугать. Хранимый, который не видит смысла жизни и внимательно слушающий голос из бездны — то еще наказание. Джим пока не понимает этот назойливый шепот, но Ирэн даже вслушиваться не надо.   
Довольно! В конце концов, обо всех своих подопечных ведьма должна заботиться одинаково. Если Джиму, чтобы снова уметь жить, нужно играть с Шерлоком, пусть играет. Но под присмотром. Хорошо, что рядом с детективом будут на этот раз все три ведьмы.  
Игра, в которую включается Ирэн ради Джима, опасна, увлекательна и была бы довольно простой, если бы ведьме не нужно было помнить о втором и третьем своем подопечном. Им нельзя причинять вред. По крайней мере, бесцельный вред. Если хранимым из-за действий ведьмы становится плохо, лучше ей твердо знать, за что они страдают. Ирэн свою цель понимает: столкновение Шерлока и Джима становится неизбежным, потому жизненно важно подготовить детектива и понять, как защитить Джона — верные солдаты в подобных битвах погибают первыми.   
Ирэн-доминатрикс азартно следует плану. Заигрывает с «девственником»-детективом, подбирается к ледяному Холмсу-старшему, отсылает информацию Джиму — словом, наслаждается жизнью. Ирэн-ведьма внутренне вздрагивает, исчеркивая новые и новые листы резкими штрихами. Сердце Шерлока жжет его изнутри, но отточенный ум не пускает в себя губительные, как ему кажется, чувства. Смешной мальчик! Как ему объяснить, что в некоторых играх невозможно победить, не учитывая нелогичные эмоциональные устремления? Шерлок ошибается опять и опять — когда же он поймет?..   
Игра закручивается пенящимся водоворотом. Ирэн балансирует между своими ипостасями, как заправский канатоходец. Каждый шаг вперед грозит падением, а внизу бездна ледяного страха и гулкого одиночества. Наконец, кабинет Холмса-старшего, пронзительный, полный презрения и смутно осознаваемой боли, взгляд Шерлока, от которого Ирэн-доминатрикс теряет весь свой гонор, а Ирэн-ведьма ликует...

Новая встреча на Лысой горе. Серебро лунного света льется на вершину холма, оловянными фигурками стынут в его потоке участницы шабаша. И взгляды двоих распинают третью.   
\- Ты сделала ему больно, - произносит Молл просто. - Дважды.  
Маленькая и до смешного светлая сейчас, она сжимает кулаки в бессильном сочувствии. Ирэн нельзя помочь. Она причинила вред подопечному. Так считает Молл, и с ней соглашается жестокое ледяное небо, и старый знакомец костер.  
Качнувшись, Ирэн опускается на колени с достоинством свергнутой королевы. Доброе пламя отражается в зрачках, согревает зябкие пальцы, понимающе кивает.  
\- Я сделала его сильнее, - монотонно отвечает Ирэн. - Их обоих.  
\- Это правда. Болезненно, но, возможно, необходимо.  
Марта улыбается и замолкает. Захлопывает томик, до того удобно, лежавший в ладони. Что-то будет... Давние подруги переглядываются. Оборачиваются резко к северной стороне холма.   
\- Мир тебе, сестра. Присоединишься? - это Марта. А может быть, Ирэн. Или Молли. Сейчас неважно.  
\- И вам поздорову, сестры, - ироничная улыбка, блеснувшие каштановые пряди, прозрачные кошачьи глаза. Ведьма без имени, но со смартфоном. Даже на Лысой горе.  
\- Антея! - Ирэн поднимается на ноги с резвостью юной девушки. Из влажной земли с хлопаньем рвутся вверх свежие маки, немедленно распускаясь. - Было приятно поиграть.  
\- Да, видеть твою работу — удовольствие. Спасибо, что не угробила Майкрофту карьеру.  
Антея иронично улыбается и с удобством устраивается у костра на пушистом пледе с вышитым кроликом. Простая клетчатая юбка, венок в волосах — она сейчас похожа на Молл, уютная и сияющая. Только Ирэн помнит летящую поступь родственной магии, и как цепкие пальцы временами опускались на запястье, вынуждая изменить план.   
\- Не за что, - фыркает Ирэн. - Спасибо, что не позволила ему меня убить.  
\- О, это было не сложно, - небрежный взмах ладони. - Сейчас, дорогие мои, речь не о прошлом, а о будущем.  
Еще один взмах — в огонь летит горсть порошка. Языки пламени чуть бледнеют, сплетаются диковинными змеями, и ведьмы ахают. Планы Джима, планы Майкрофта. Первые им известны уже больше года, вторые — шокируют посильнее очередной новости о массовой казни сестер или тех, кого за них приняли.  
\- Ну, Джима не убьют. И даже будут защищать столько, сколько возможно, - говорит Антея скучающе. - Но плохо ему станет. Вопрос в том, насколько...  
Ирэн и Молл завороженно наблюдают за пыткой. Как знакомо и забыто. Да, способов мучить людей, на самом деле, не слишком много. Пытке еще предстоит случиться, но... Ирэн мягко качает головой.  
\- Все с ним будет в порядке. Безумие бережет его. И мы тоже.  
\- Да, только он перестал вас слушать, - деловито сообщает Антея. - И вы не знаете, почему?  
\- Я знаю, - это Марта. А младшие ведьмы вопросительно смотрят на нее.  
Огонь снова разгорается, и в нем теперь уже рождается другое. Чернокожая девушка провожает глазами каталку с застреленным таксистом. Оглядывается на смеющихся Шерлока и Джона. Мстительный прищур, скрещенные на груди руки, скользнувшая змейка в буйных кудрях, что видят только ведьмы.   
\- Мы... что, нашим хранимым мстят? - Молли указывает пальчиком в огонь, язык ластится к ладони, как сытый кот.  
\- Не им, а нам, - поправляет ее Марта, тоже протягивает руку к костру, тот обвивает запястье диковинным браслетом. - Салли сильная. Сильнее каждой из нас. Африканские корни, неизвестная мощь.   
\- Что будете делать? - спокойно спрашивает Антея. - Помогу, чем смогу. Но лучше Майкрофту оставаться в стороне от ваших троих... двоих. Вот этих.  
Она поднимает руку с телефоном, где открыта фотография Джима и Шерлока. Бассейн, холодные блики на стенах. Один с пистолетом, другой рядом со взрывчаткой. Да, решение Антеи более чем разумно.  
\- Увидишь.

Антея.  
Она всегда знала, что ей очень везет с подопечным. В последнее время она получает все больше и больше подтверждений своей удачи. Майкрофт никогда не капризничает, не мучается неопределенностью. У него всегда есть план, и как минимум два запасных выхода из любой ситуации. С другой стороны, у него также есть слабое место в неповторимом лице его младшего брата — тоже тот еще везунчик. Мало того, что присматривают за ним сразу трое, так еще и Антея вынуждена охранять его будучи сотрудником службы безопасности.  
Когда Шерлок делает пакистанскую визу и пропадает из Великобритании на неделю, Антея совершает должностное преступление и не сообщает об этом подопечному. Майкрофт так и не узнал, что произошло. Не должен был. Сила, что влекла Шерлока вон из страны, истекала из его собственного духа, но пахла оливковой ветвью и каштанами, алела нежными лепестками мака, обжигала забытыми искрами колдовского огня... У Антеи не было выбора. Обещания, данные на Лысой горе, нельзя нарушить.  
Она проникается к трем своим сестрам немалым уважением, когда во время очередной проверки Бейкер-стрит вглядывается в сердце и разум вернувшегося Шерлока. Покой и твердость, и тепло души, и стремление идти до конца. И еще что-то. Шерлок становится сильнее на глазах. Бог весть, как и зачем они это делают с ним. Только сейчас перед Антеей переливается гранями чистое светлое и сильное сердце. Оно всегда было таким, но... В нем появилось нечто. Это нечто делает его еще чище, и светлее, и наполняет новой решимостью.   
Майкрофт ловит Джима, как и собирался... Хотя Антее кажется, что скорее Джим дал себя поймать. Ей совсем не хочется иметь дела с этим подопечным своих подруг. Пусть его любят они, им по должности положено. Антея находить в себе силы симпатизировать столь черной душе не намерена. Только она все равно видит ее вместе с Майкрофтом. Привыкла следовать за ним всюду, наблюдая за миром из-за левого плеча, словно выдуманный смертными сатана, и потому вынуждена внимать всему, что интересует Холмса. Тот восхищен. Мориарти безумно умен. А душа его на самом деле не черна... Не только черна. Если бы все было так просто! Джим разный до умопомрачения и никогда не отпускает добычу. Шерлок назвал его пауком, и не зря. Подавленные способности видеть невидимое иногда просыпаются в обоих Холмсах. И тогда они видят, даже если не смотрят.   
Вот Антея видит почти всегда. И когда Майкрофт допрашивает Джима, ей открывается и прошлое, и будущее. Страшный дар. Настолько, что лучше общаться только с неживым экранчиком мобильного, лишь бы не смотреть на лица смертных. Не видеть, как блестящие глаза ребенка стремительно тускнеют и затягиваются старческими бельмами, а затем обращаются глазницами черепа... Люди всегда умирают.   
Антея знает, помнит об этом каждую минуту своего существования. И потому на Лысой горе ее никогда не гнет к земле тяжесть прошлых жизней. Этот груз всегда с ней. Тихо душит шелковым платком, постепенно отнимая способность радоваться. Когда внутри плещется бездна из памяти и вечная ночь, безумие подступает ближе. В прежние века Антея не выдерживала и двадцати лет. В нынешнем проще. Можно говорить с людьми, не глядя на них.  
С Джимом этот фокус не проходит. Да вообще никакой фокус не проходит. Каким образом у Ирэн и Марты получилось повлиять на это существо хоть немного? Загадка для Антеи. Одна из тех, что разгадывать совсем не хочется. Зачем? Ответ ясен, хотя никто никогда не произнесет его вслух. В Джиме иногда говорит тот же голос, что сводил с ума несчастную баньши веке в семнадцатом. Тогда добрые селяне заперли ведьму в сарае, да подожгли. А до того для верности вилами воткнули в стену. Не нужно их винить. Казнь принесла облегчение: на какой-то час, пока ведьма еще жила, круговорот чужих смертей прервался, и перед внутренним взором наконец-то встали живые лица родных. Хорошо, что Майкрофт быстро избавился от Джима. Мучительно смотреть в собственное отражение столетней давности.   
Иногда до Антеи доносится запах африканской саванны, рычание гепардов, трубные крики слонов. Салли. Забавно, в ней нет злости. Она мстит сестрам, это правда. Но это не личная месть. Салли исполняет свой долг. Джим использовал одного из ее подопечных в своих интересах. Джон этого подопечного убил, а Шерлок до сих пор унижает достоинство другого. Потому и сделались почти совсем глухи все смертные. Только сестер трое, а Салли одна. Шерлок, Джон и Джим так или иначе изменились, и дальше что-то должно случиться...  
Примерно через месяц после громкого процесса с тройным ограблением прислушиваться к сердцам этой троицы становится сложно. Мешают... Олива, кошачьи глаза в темноте, шелест древних страниц... Ирэн, Молли и Марта закрыли своих подопечных от внешнего влияния. Правда, и сами теперь ничем им помочь не смогут. Разве что лично поддержать. Дальше Антея не может пристально следить за ними. Своих дел хватает.   
Майкрофт пытается вмешаться, как-то помочь брату. Бессмысленная трата сил. Шерлоку меньше всего нужна опека старшего. Ему страшно и больно, но это испытание, которое он способен выдержать. Антея в этом даже не сомневается, время от времени посматривая в сторону Холмса-младшего. План рискованный, но есть. В случае поражения Шерлок хотя бы умрет красиво. Холмсы это умеют... Да и Джим не лыком шит.

Четыре ведьмы сидят вокруг огня прямо на земле. Ветер шумит за их спинами, пробегает холодными пальцами щекам, щупает открытые плечи, ерошит волосы. Замирает в шаге от огня, не решаясь потревожить его покойное пламя.  
\- Изящно, - роняет Антея. - Салли.  
Ирэн кивает.  
\- Очень. Сделала это неизбежным. Одним простым словом.  
Молл зябко ежится, протягивает ладони к костру.  
\- Они пока живы. Все трое.  
\- Четверо, - укоризненно замечает Марта, назидательно поднимая палец.  
\- Да, конечно. Прошу прощения, сестра.  
Антея отмахивается от чуть поклонившейся Молл.  
\- Что же вы сделали? - с любопытством спрашивает она, наблюдая, как поднимается на крышу Сент-Бартса Шерлок. - Они не встретятся? Кто-то сбежит?  
Под милосердной вечно полной луной она не видит неизбежное и наслаждается неизвестностью. Недолгая, но желанная передышка.  
Молл печально улыбается. Вертит в пальцах нежный стебель подснежника. Легкий взмах — белоснежные лепестки чертят в черном воздухе стремительную линию — в огне теперь видно бледное небо, ледяное дыхание лондонского утра и сжавшийся замерзшим вороном на парапете Джим.  
\- Неизбежно. Мешать бессмысленно.  
«Оставаться в живых! Какая скука, не правда ли?» - восклицает Джим, а Ирэн с Молл обреченно переглядываются.  
\- Ага... - Антея двигается к костру. Пряди тонут в языках огня и кажутся с ними единым целым. Наскучила жизнь, значит.  
Баньши вглядывается в разум обоих.  
\- Так он у вас еще долго продержался.  
\- Ты считаешь? - меланхолично спрашивает Ирэн, перекатывая на ладони чье-то живое сердце. Оно болезненно вздрагивает, но бьется. Ведьма бережно поглаживает мокрый комок, словно котенка, шепчет ему что-то ободряющее, и сердце пульсирует чуть ровнее.  
\- Осторожнее с ним, - бурчит под нос Молл Ирэн и обращается к Антее. - Хранить тело, хранить душу... Скучно выбирать. Но приходится.  
Марта сжимает в ладони светящийся лохматый шарик, улыбается ему тепло и печально, пока ее подруги безотрывно смотрят в огонь.  
«...Три пули. Три жертвы»  
\- Приятно, да? Вы есть среди друзей, - роняет Молл задумчиво. - А я нет.  
\- Ты ему нужна, - спокойно замечает Антея. - Сестры, вы гениальны.  
Слова ее тонут в молчании. Сердце Шерлока светится болью, страхом, любовью и готовностью жизнь отдать за други своя. То сочетание, что хранит душу вернее, чем самая искусная ведьма.  
\- Если ты о Шерлоке, то мы тут почти не при чем, - подснежник в руке Молли краснеет, наливается кровью. Оборачивается вторым сердцем. Оно бьется и тихо трепещет, словно обладатель его куда-то спешит.  
\- Шерлок не доверят женщинам. Никогда не доверял, - Молл мягко поднимает руку с сердцем ладонью вверх. В столбе равнодушного лунного луча оно чуть успокаивается и бьется ровнее.  
\- Ты лучше, дорогая, на Джима взгляни, - ласково просит Марта.  
Баньши послушно смотрит на знакомую бездну в голове у Джима. Чернота кружится там бесконечностью космоса, шепчет что-то. Закрыть глаза, вслушаться...  
 _Играть... Почему он не хочет играть со мной?_ **Он скучный, давай сломаем его? Найдем другую игрушку.** _Нет же. Он же хороший. Он ангел. Почему? Он должен играть. Я должен играть! Но все сломано._ **Да, тебе нечем играть из-за него. Он скучный. Скучных весело только ломать. Давай же!**  
«Ты скучный... Ты на стороне ангелов».  
 **Да! Сейчас!**  
«...Не смей допустить хотя бы на миг, что я один из них. Я это ты.»  
Тьма дрожит, колышется бессвязным студнем. _Я... Я... Ты? А кто я?.. Ты это я? Правда?.._ Счастливый смех раскалывает черноту, рвет в неопрятные лохмы. _Ты... я... Не ты. Не я. Я-ты лучше. Так правильно. Пусть ты-он-я останется. **Не может быть так.** Я-ты-он... **Кто?!**_  
Сияющий комочек в пальцах Марты пульсирует в ритме живого сердца, светом наливается. Молл и Ирэн непроницаемо следят за Шерлоком, чуть отстраняясь от Джима. Чуждое безумие заразно. Холмсу же нужна помощь.   
Марта дует на комочек в руке, и хаос в мозгу Джима чуть упорядочивается. Джим принимает решение.  
 _Я-ты-он останется и будет играть. Я-ты-он должен уйти._ **Таков план.** План...  
«Спасибо, Шерлок,» - говорит Джим, наконец.  
Антея отшатывается от оскалившегося сумасшедшим солнцем пустыни пламени. Слишком знакомо. Слишком. Она знает, что будет дальше.  
Выстрел.  
Шарик света дергается в руке Марты, словно хочет сбежать, но та держит крепко. Двумя ладонями обнимает комок.  
\- Рано тебе, родной, - сострадательно говорит она.  
Лысый холм снова погружается в молчание.  
Ирэн, закрыв глаза, сводит ладони вместе, подносит к губам. Сердце рвется в ее руках, плачет от смертного ужаса, застарелой усталости. Дать храбрости, силы. Все будет хорошо, Шерлок... Только потерпи.  
Молл все также смотрит твердо на истекающее отражением боли Джона сердце. Держись солдат. Ты выдержишь.  
Антея поудобнее устаривается на пледе, достает смартфон. Пропустить звонки начальства, у которого вот-вот покончит с собой брат, нехорошо. Шабаш — не оправдание.  
Картинка в костре меняется последний раз и застывает. Об асфальт глухо стукается тело Шерлока. Оседает в тихом шоке Джон. Стекленеют черные глаза Джима.  
Ведьмы молча переглядываются, кивают друг другу прощально, и Лысая гора пустеет до следующей полной луны. Счет Салли оплачен, но у всех четверых полно дел. Очень много дел. 

__________________________________________________________

Над Лондоном в последнее время часто идет дождь. Может быть, Майкрофту так только кажется. Однако все чаще, когда он остается до позднего вечера в своем кабинете, по стеклу хлещут унылые струи, светит желтым лампа, шумит стылый ветер. Работа наводит тоску и хочется все бросить.   
Майкрофт слишком привык быть честным с собой, чтобы осознать проблему и принять ее причину. Уже полгода как он точно знает, что этим вечером никто не позвонит из скорой и не потребует утихомирить буйного родственника, который отказывается лечиться. Не войдет встревоженная Антея с сообщением «Ураган Катрина угрожает побережью Калифорнии», а значит, Шерлок попал в ситуацию, гарантирующую гибель с вероятностью более пятнадцати процентов. Не придет грозное сообщение от службы безопасности, гласящее что младший брат опять воспользовался его удостоверением, хотя давно мог бы оформить свое собственное. Жив Шерлок или нет, он предпочитает не обращаться к Майкрофту за помощью...   
Все это неправильно. На третьем воспоминании о брате Майкрофт решает, что пора идти домой. Хотя какая разница... Там гулко, одиноко и та же картина за окном. Холмс со вздохом поднимается и выходит из кабинета, прихватив портфель. В приемной обнаруживается Антея с отрешенным взглядом, который почему-то направлен не в телефон, а на шефа. Для разнообразия, наверное.   
Девушка чуть устало улыбается Майкрофту. Так смотрят на людей, о которых заботишься и привык любить, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Как семью, которую не выбираешь.  
\- На сегодня все, сэр?  
Майкрофт благодарно кивает. Он сам не может объяснить, но почему-то становится немного легче, и даже дождь, кажется, чуть редеет.  
\- Да, спасибо вам.  
\- Не за что, сэр, - продолжает улыбаться Антея. - До встречи.  
Майкрофт снова кивает девушке, выходит из офиса, едет домой и до самого утра спит безо всяких снов, наслаждаясь долгожданным покоем на сердце. Невнятная тоска вернется, но только к следующему вечеру. Сейчас можно отдохнуть.

Маленький Хемиш сидит на полу и собирает башню. У него будет самая высокая башня, он точно знает. Кубик красный, зеленый, синий. Друг на друга встают, и получается она. Но башня это еще не все. Вокруг нее будет город. Огромный. Больше Лондона. Это очень много. Хемиш как-то видел карту у папы в кабинете.   
Папа самый лучший и часто играет с Хемишем в разбойников, пиратов и иногда в шахматы. Говорит, мужчина должен уметь вести войска в бой. Только не объясняет, что такое бой и войска. Хемишу не очень нравится играть в шахматы. В них слишком простые правила. Он так и сказал маме, а та только погладила его по голове и дала пряник. Вкусный пряник. Но как же шахматы?  
Папе Хемиш, конечно, не скажет. Про шахматы. Потому что пряников у папы нет.   
Хемиш знает, с кем можно поиграть по-другому. Бабушка Марта. Мама говорит, бабушка Марта нам не родная бабушка, а двоюродная. Хемишу все равно. Родной бабушки Хемиш никогда не знал. А Марта хорошая. Она понимает Хемиша.   
У нее нет шахмат. Марта разрешает Хемишу самому придумывать правила игр, иногда даже помогает, и они становятся еще интересней. Потому что тогда игрушки не ломаются. У бабушки Марты есть очень вкусные пироги и удобные колени. Марта берет Хемиша на руки и рассказывает ему разные сказки. Хемишу от них становится хорошо и спокойно. Даже если было грустно, или Хемиш злился, потому что опять сломал башню из-за глупых кубиков, которые не хотели складываться.  
Когда Марты нет рядом, Хемиш просто вспоминает ее добрый смех, и ему тоже становится хорошо. Наверное, так правильно. Должен же человек кого-то вспоминать, когда плохо? Пусть у Хемиша будет Марта.

Джону всегда было трудно засыпать. Даже в самом раннем детстве. После Афганистана стало только хуже. Если удавалось провалиться в сон после часа тщетных попыток заснуть, приходил кошмар, и Джон просыпался посреди ночи с криком в холодном поту.   
После того, как Шерлок шагнул с крыши, Джон был уверен: теперь он не сможет спать совсем, потому что будет стыть перед внутренним взором бледное родное лицо с мертво распахнутыми глазами. Джон терял друзей и раньше, но никогда так... бессмысленно и непонятно. У всего должна быть цель. Или хотя бы объяснение. Ничего из того, что Джон знал о Шерлоке, не объясняло падения.   
Словом, у капитана Джона Хемиша Уотсона были все причины считать: никто и ничто не поможет ему засыпать быстро. Он научился находить в этом плюсы еще после возвращения из Афганистана. Женщины почему-то считали милым, когда Джон засыпал позже, и вроде как охранял их сон.   
Так Джон размышляет, лежа в постели и чувствуя на себе спокойный теплый взгляд Молли. Девушка всегда засыпает позже, и Джон не может объяснить себе, почему он сам проваливается в глубокий сон без сновидений, пока она рядом. Впрочем, он многого не может объяснить. Например, почему он не обращал на нее внимания до... до того, что Джон не решается назвать даже в кресле психоаналитика.  
Просто... просто пока ее ладонь покойно лежит на его груди, не ушедшее еще горе становится чуть выносимее. Надежда почему-то не умирает. А во сне Джон видит снова Рождество, когда все были живы, и даже Грег еще не развелся, слышит чей-то успокаивающий шепот и твердо знает: все еще будет хорошо. 

В Нью-Йоркском баре шумно, многолюдно, а нужный Шерлоку человек только что уселся за дальний столик. Со своего места Холмсу ничего не видно, а он очень хочет видеть и остаться при этом незамеченным. Если Шерлок рассчитал верно, сегодня сюда заглянет один из ближайших соратников Мориарти, а значит, сыщик окажется на шаг ближе к возвращению домой.  
Пока в голове прокручиваются различные варианты развития событий — Шерлок видит не менее пяти — телефон тихо ахает. Звук этот, прямо скажем, неприличный, и будь здесь музыка помягче, Шерлок бы немедленно привлек к себе внимание. А так он просто смотрит на пришедшее сообщение и удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
«Красивые устроил себе похороны. Добро пожаловать в клуб. Присоединяйся.»  
Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам. Ирэн обнаруживается за очень удачно расположенным столиком. От входа не простреливается, но напротив окна и следить за нужным человеком можно, глядя в отражение, а не в упор.   
«Да-да, знаю, отсюда шпионить гораздо удобнее. Иди сюда, обещаю не кормить ужином насильно,» - сообщает телефон, опять эротично застонав.   
Ирэн же иронично улыбается и кивает на стул рядом. Сейчас она совсем не похожа на опасную леди-доминатрикс, привыкшую играть чужими жизнями и сердцами. Скорее на веселую авантюристку, которую Шерлок узнал, когда они вдвоем удирали от разъяренных пакистанских террористов.   
Детектив еще мгновение колеблется, но тут в бар входит не один, а целых два человека из списка. Сомнения отброшены — полученная сегодня информация может оказаться бесценной. Шерлок с достоинством проходит через зал к Ирэн, словно только ее и ждал. С каждым шагом идти становится проще, словно падает с плеч тяжелый груз.   
Слишком долгое одиночество теперь не на пользу, вдруг понимает Шерлок и вглядывается внимательней в спокойную фигуру у окна. Пусть Ирэн не друг, но с ней... интересно. И уж точно предавать Шерлока ей нет резона, так что и врагом ее назвать трудно. Детектив успевает прикинуть, что может быть нужно ей от него в обмен на помощь. Оказавшись напротив нее, он делает парадоксальный, но однозначный вывод — этой женщине надо от него только, чтобы он оставался живым. Невероятно, но этот простой факт снимает привычное уже саднящее чувство усталости совсем. Дышать теперь легче, и проще видится задача.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс. Посвятите меня в детали дела? Могу помочь, - улыбается Ирэн тепло и удивительно радостно. Как будто ее только что спас от неминуемой гибели прекрасный принц.  
\- Добрый вечер, мисс Адлер, - Шерлок целует протянутую для пожатия ладонь. - Почту за честь.  
Он садится на свое место и смотрит в отражение интересующей его компании. Ощущая, как захлестывает азарт, Шерлок случайно ловит взгляд Ирэн и видит в нем то же — жажду веселой игры и счастливых финалов. Повинуясь порыву и надетой роли свидания двух влюбленных, он накрывает ее ладонь своей, находит кончиками пальцев запястье. Ровный пульс. Поднять глаза на ее лицо. Насмешливый прищур. Улыбнуться в ответ.  
Игра продолжается.


End file.
